DYLS-FM
DYLS-FM (97.1 FM), branded as MOR 97.1 Lupig Sila! Cebu, is a 24-hour commercial FM radio station, which serves the Mandaue City, the entire Cebu province, and the Central Visayas region. It is owned and operated by ABS-CBN Corporation, and it is one of the 15 MOR radio stations of ABS-CBN Regional Network Group. The station's studio is located at ABS-CBN Broadcasting Complex, North Road, Jagobiao, Mandaue City, Cebu Province. While its transmitter station is located at Mt. Busay, Brgy. Babag 2, Cebu City, Cebu Province. It operates 24/7, but continues to sign-off during the Paschal Triduum of the annual Holy Week, starting at midnight of Maundy Thursday until 12:00 NN of Black Saturday. History * It was started broadcast on January 20, 1992 as LS 97.1 The Great Romance which has a full-fledged originating station in Cebu City in the Region 7 Central Visayas. At the same time, it playing all easy-listening love songs (similar to 101.9 Radio Romance in Manila). * On October 1, 1994, the station was reformatted to Star Radio 97.1 one year after the opening of DXEC-FM 91.9 in Cagayan de Oro (as Star Radio 91.9 Cagayan de Oro), which was the first provincial FM station in Northern Mindanao to use the Star Radio branding at that time. Its format with a mainstream Pop music and OPM hits. Meanwhile, the Star Radio was later expanded by spreading into Key Cities in 1995 in Naga, Legaspi, Bacolod, Iloilo, Tacloban, Iligan (now defunct), Davao (from a relay (satellite) station of the said Manila-based flagship counterpart), General Santos & Zamboanga. * On March 1, 1997, under the formation of Regional Network Group (RNG), the station was rebranded to ABS-CBN Radio LS97 with the tagline was "Lupig Sila!" and "For Life!" (which later adapted by the aforementioned flagship counterpart a year later). A few months later, a RRC-PSRC Survey shows 97.1 spotted the market so that they can make it to top 1 in the city. As the radio survey thought last March 15–24, 1997, ABS-CBN Radio LS97 is the dominant Number 1 Radio station against other radio stations in Metro Cebu- including DWAC 93.5 in Naga, DWRD 93.9 in Legaspi, DXEC 91.9 in Cagayan de Oro and DYOO 101.5 in Bacolod; ranked as No. 1, respectively- into the top FM stations of ABS-CBN Radio Nationwide. * On February 8, 1999, it was later changed its name to ABS-CBN LS 97.1 For Life!, but the "Lupig Sila" tagline was retained. * On July 14, 2001, as part of a rebrand ABS-CBN's provincial-based RNG FM stations coinciding with the DXEC Cagayan de Oro's celebrates 8th Anniversary, ABS-CBN LS 97.1 was rebranded as MOR 97.1 Lupig Sila! For Life!. It carried a mass-based and OPM format, which is playing hits from the 90s up to present. According to Nielsen and Kantar Media Survey, MOR 97.1 Cebu is the Number 1 Radio Station in Metro Cebu for the last quarter of 2011. * On July 8, 2013, MOR 97.1 Cebu together with its other sister stations nationwide changed its logo into its current logo when 101.9 Manila (also the latter's flagship counterpart) was reformatted and rebranded as MOR 101.9 For Life!. * On September 1, 2014, they changed again their programs' name synchronous with other regional MOR stations. By the same year, MOR 97.1 Cebu launching its new radio drama anthology to be aired over the FM radio (which later adapted by the amplitude modulation (AM) drama's format) as popularized by the localized versions of MOR's top-rating programs Dear MOR with Idol Turagsoy and DJ Chixie and MORe Sa Umaga K2K with DJ Kulas ni Duh and DJ Kimyat. * On July 30, 2016, MOR 97.1 Cebu Celebrates its 20th Anniversary with a tagline, "#20MakaHAPPY" as part of MOR's 20th Anniversary Party will be held there at the Estaca Bay Resort, Compostela, Cebu. At the same year, MOR 97.1 Cebu is considered to being the Official Number 1 Radio station in Metro Cebu based on Kantar Media Surveys with the audience share of 27.20% during the 1st Quarter of FY 2016. * On June 1, 2017, TV Patrol Central Visayas began airing on the said radio station besides airing on sister station DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 in the city, becoming the first regional edition of TV Patrol to simulcast between the MOR and the said sister AM counterpart (prior to this, since most of the MOR stations they're have already a simulcast of the said localized versions of the flagship early evening (primetime) newscast as in case of some of these areas without a mentioned-above's sister counterpart - others than Cebu, Davao and Palawan). * On July 23, 2018, MOR 97.1 Cebu changed its logo to make for its relaunch as MOR Philippines. * On June 1, 2019, MOR 101.9 Manila, MOR 103.1 Baguio, MOR 97.1 Cebu and MOR 101.1 Davao live streaming is seen on Sky Cable (in Metro Manila (including CAMANAVA), Rizal, Cavite, Laguna, Bulacan, and Lipa, Batangas) on Channel 239 (video streaming) replacing Sony Channel, also seen on Channel 240 (MOR Cebu audio streaming), Channel 241 (MOR Baguio audio streaming) Channel 242 (MOR Davao audio streaming). Notable programming Current programming * DYAB Radyo Patrol Balita - Alas Siyete (simulcasted on DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 Cebu) * TV Patrol Central Visayas (simulcasted on ABS-CBN TV-3 Cebu and DYAB Radyo Patrol 1512 Cebu) Broadcast areas Market audience of MOR 97.1 Cebu * Cebu City and Province * Dumaguete City and some parts of Negros Oriental * Siquijor * Bohol and Tagbilaran City Category:Radio stations in Cebu City Category:Adult contemporary radio stations in the Philippines Category:Radio stations established in 1992 Category:MOR Philippines stations